


It Was a Dare

by DeathByBeanie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, i tried okay, team danganronpa is a responsible company, y'all idek how to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByBeanie/pseuds/DeathByBeanie
Summary: Shuichi, Kokichi, and Rantaro joined Danganronpa on a dare.That wasn't the only dare that was made.(basically the one-shot were Oumasai reveal their relationship on a dare.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	It Was a Dare

He remembers.

He remembers applying to be in Danganronpa because of a dare.

He doesn’t remember much of what happened in the simulation, just a few passing moments of the time he spent with the others. Team Danganronpa made it where if anyone were to remember anything from the simulation they would only remember free time events. He’s really glad that they did, he doesn't know how he would cope if he could remember every emotion he felt during a killing game. 

He wasn’t the only one who joined on a dare he remembers. His boyfriend's brother dared him, Kokichi and Rantaro to apply, and after that Kokichi and him made a dare.

_ “Hey Shumai?” _

_ “Yeah?” He asked as he glanced at the plum haired boy who called him before turning back to the paperwork on his desk. _

_ “You know how Kichiro dared us to apply for Danganronpa this year.” _

_ “Hmmm” was his only reply. He was trying to catch up on school work. He missed a lot of it because he was out sick last week. _

_ “Well what if we had a dare of our own, hmmmm?” that got his attention. Him Kokichi barely ever dared each other and if they did they never backed down. _

_ “Oh what kind of dare were you thinking?” Shuichi inquired, taking a break from his work to look at the boy seated at the desk next to him. _

_ “Well, there can only be two survivors so that chance of the two of us winning together are slim to none so” he paused for dramatic effect “What if whoever dies first has to kiss the other in front of everyone else?”  _

_ ‘That dare ain’t half bad.’ _

_ “Well prepare to kiss me in front of everyone Kimchi '' Shuichi grinned at Kokichi in excitement for the big reveal. Those who would be participating in the game this year had already been casted and they had met and befriended quite a few of the participants already, this was going to be interesting. _

Now here he is in an empty pod room grinning like a maniac because oh boy he won the dare and now Kokichi has to kiss him in front of all of their friends. He’s always so cute when he’s embarrassed.

Although Shuichi had just woken up he still sits up from the hospital bed that he was laying on. Looking around he could see that Kokichi had fallen asleep in a chair next to his bed. Well best to get this over with quickly so that Kokichi doesn’t get too nervous. 

He may be cute when he’s embarrassed but he still has anxiety and he doesn’t want to trigger a panic attack because Kokichi over-thinks things again.

Shuichi poked the smaller boy's cheek at least ten times before he got a reaction. He forgot how much of a deep sleeper Kokichi can be.

“Ughh, five more minutes Rantaro.” Kokichi mumbles, obviously still half-asleep.

“Wow Kimchi you're not cheating on me are you?” Shuichi laughs lightly down at the purple heap next to him. 

Said purple heap just sat up so quickly that it had to grab onto the chair it was sitting in in order to not fall face first onto the tiled ground. 

“SHUMAI!” Kokichi yelled, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s neck and legs around his waist. He swears that this boy was secretly a koala, but he still wraps his arms around Kokichi’s waist.

“Good to see you too Kimchi,” He laughed slightly muffled by the other boy's hair.

“I hope you didn’t forget our dare”   
“Ughhhh” The other boy groaned into his neck ‘ _ shit that tickles’ _ .

“Everyone else is okay right?” He asked, slightly nervous about how they were all doing. He didn’t know how much they could remember or if there were any unknown complications in the simulation.

“Yeah everyone’s fine, hell the moment that pig woke up she jumped out of her bed because she wanted to see Kiibo.”

He laughed a little at that because it’s something he could totally see Miu doing without a doubt.

“Can I go see them Kokichi?” He asked the purple lump wrapped around him like a koala.   
“Hmph, you can go to see them Shumai but i’m not moving.” 

“Alright then” He said as he shifted to the edge of the bed before standing up. Surprisingly he could do so without a problem. Team Danganronpa really knew what they were doing, didn't they.

“I’m going out of the room so unless you want them to see you wrapped around me like a koala i’d get off and show me where everyone is.”

At that Kokichi quickly unlatched himself. He’s okay showing a little affection in public but showing that level of intimacy was out of his comfort zone.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with the dare, I know PDA is sometimes uncomfortable for you?”

Kokichi looked up at him looking a little nervous for a second before a shit-eating grin split across his imp like features.

“Nishishishi, aww are you worried about me Shumai?” Kokichi sniggered with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Shuichi looked away a little embarrassed, feeling his face flush bright red from Kokichi’s teasing.

“W-well um I-” 

“Well for your information Shumai I’ve been preparing for this moment for two years” 

Two years, he has been preparing for two years? They’ve been dating for two years and it took them ten months just to tell Rantaro.

He gave a small laugh before walking out of the room and into a long and empty hospital hallway. “Well if you say so.”

The hospital hallway wasn’t as long as he thought it was because after only about a minute they came across an area that looked like a common room filled with all of the participants of the 53rd Danganronpa killing game.

“Yo, sidekick took ya long enough we started gettin’ worried about you!” Kaito yelled from a corner of the large community area. He was talking with Kaede, Maki and Rantaro.

Though as soon as he heard Kaito shout that Rantaro practically ran up to the two of them, although it was more of a brisk walking pace as he was quickly followed by Kaito, Kaede and Maki. 

“Well well well and here I thought you were never going to show up Shuichi, I’ve barely been able to talk to Kokichi, he’s been practically glued to your hip since he woke up.” 

Shuichi blushed hard at that. His face could probably be compared to a candy apple anytime his relationship with Kokichi was brought up. 

“Hey Kokichi are you going to go through with the dare?” Rantaro asked Kokichi, looking very smug about it. He was probably just excited he did say that he was getting tired of all of their secrecy. 

“Well of course i’m going to go through with it, I couldn’t betray my beloved Shumai’s trust like that.”

Everyone’s eyes were on their small group now.

“What does Suck-taro mean ‘dare’ ya fuckin’ virgin?” He wanted to to tell Iruma that Kokichi was in fact not a virgin but he refrained that would draw a lot of unneeded atten-

“Sorry not a virgin pig”

She gaped at him as did everyone in the room minus Rantaro. 

‘Kokichi I swear to Angie’s God you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.’

She was quiet, as was the whole class because holy shit Kokichi can draw a crowd fast. Must have to do with him being the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

“The dare was between me and my beloved Shumai but I was hoping to win and embarrass him. But whoa is me I appear to have lost, so I am required to hold up my end of the bargain.”

When he said that he heard Kaede whisper “Shuichi couldn’t have given too bad of a dare right?” Well not bad, but definitely unexpected.

“You’d never believe all of the dirty things Shumai wanted to dare me to do Ka-yay-de” 

_ Oh my god Kimchi I swear--Rantaro’s fucking laughing at me. _

He gave him a hard glare because this is not how this was meant to go. Then again this is Kokichi he should have suspected this would happen.

Squeezing the area between his brows, Shuichi muttered “Just get it over with already”.

“Aww, Shumai do you not like it when I embarrass you”

“Kokich-” 

Kokichi kissed him.

**“What the fuck!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no clue how to write, but here I am.  
> Quarantine has me wrecked so i'm finally posting fics.  
> I'm really new to writing fics specifically fluff so criticism is welcome


End file.
